4-5: A New Candidate
Level Summary Adele invites Thia and Toni to meet Alcio, a member of his Unit. He wants him to see more of the world. Story Start Thia: Y-Your Unit, Your Highness? Adele: You don't need to be so formal. Please call me Adele. Thia: If you say so...Adele. Oh, but that's not what I wanted to ask about! If this person is a member of your Unit, why would you recommend him to join us? Adele: I want him to see more of the universe. Right now he, well... Thia: Adele? Adele: You'll understand once you meet him. But I hope you and Alcio will get along. - Thia: You... Oh, you're the guy with the notebook! Alcio: Oh right, we met in the city... You're Thia, right? I heard the story from Runato. I'm sorry, if you're looking for new members, ask someone else. Thia: Wait, so the job the prince gave Runato... Toni: He must have wanted to get up this meeting between you a Alcio. Thia: Wow, this is great! I wanted to invite you back when we first met. Your outfits are very cool, and that notebook... You seem like a hard worker. I think we could do great thing together... Oh, wait, you already said no just now... Alcio: ...I'm sorry. Please don't feel bad. It's not your fault. I just... I don't want to leave the Taurus, that's all... Thia: You must love Taurus a lot. Alcio: Yes. It may look dark and dingy to you, but it's really a quiet and beautiful planet with a warm light. I want to protect this planet.. Even if I'm too weak to right now. Thia: But haven't you ever wanted to check out other planets? Alcio: ...Anyway. I can't join your Unit. Thia: Aw, that's a shame. But I won't force you. Alcio: I'm really sorry. Thank you for the offer. If there's anything you need to know, feel free to come ask me. It's the least I can do. I don't know as much as Adele, but I know a thing or two about outfits. I hope I can help. Thia: Thank you! Well then, um... Alcio: What? Is something on my face? Thia: No! Don't worry. It's just... Okay, I've got it! Unisex and beauty! Here I go, Alcio! End Alcio: This is your outfit... Thia: I tried to do something based on my impression of you. What did you think? Alcio: It was...lively, free... Overall, very...attractive. Thia: Heehee, I'm glad you liked it. I don't want to take up too much of your time. I'd better get going. Toni: Are you sure, Thia? You could stick it out a little longer... Thia: No, I don't want to force him. Alcio, see you again! Alcio: ... - Toni: Thia, Is this really okay? He could be an invaluable asset. Thia: Yeah, I don't want to give up. But...I figured out something. Alcio like Taurus, and fashion too. I think It's natural for him, because he's a CocoDoll. But now, I think his head is full with protected Taurus. Toni: But why did he become this, I wonder...? ???: I can tell you that. Toni: Wargh! Wh-Who's there?!